


Waifu Emblem: Awakening

by againandagain



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againandagain/pseuds/againandagain
Summary: A regular series in which everyone's favorite Tactician fucks every girl from Fire Emblem: Awakening! Each chapter is standalone so take your pants off and enjoy!





	Waifu Emblem: Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> A link to my Twitter if you want to check out my other works and commission info!  
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA

Crickets chirped in the summer night as a lone tactician had dozed off scouring many countless texts again and again. Robin was working tirelessly to formulate a master plan worthy of Chrom’s army against Mad King Gangrel. 

Their personal band of fighters was small but growing. There wasn’t much he could do except hope his plans would work out in the end.

His own tent was also small but cozy. Waking up in a field of all things made sure he kept his priorities in check. The luxury of a single bed was enough for him.

Robin’s eyes blurred over the small black letters on the page. He wasn’t even close to finishing as much as he wanted but analyzing that text any longer was going to make him pass out. With a weary sigh, he closed the book and turned the lamp off.

Oddly enough, he was suddenly reminded of the time he used Fire tome as a source of light and nearly burned the whole camp down. Miriel was the only one trusted to use Fire and Thunder for weeks…

Damn near stumbling, Robin headed to his room where Lissa had already laid down to sleep.

The night was darker than the most nefarious of mages as Robin sat down on the bed to relax next to his recently-wed wife.

The stars were his only source of light as he undressed. The quiet around the two of them wasn’t anything he’d change for the world.

Stripping down to his undergarments, Robin laid down in the comfy bed. Even as he relaxed there, weary from the reading, more and more plans formulated in his head. He didn’t want to let Chrom or Lissa or anyone else down, of course.

Suddenly, Robin felt a weight on his arm. Assuming it to be Lissa, he reached his free arm over to caress her.

The most peculiar feeling returned to him instead. It didn’t feel like the warm hand he was used to. Instead, a slippery or even slimy texture came to him.

“What in blazes…” Robin turned his head, only to be face to face with a frog.

“Ribbit” The frog croaked. 

“ARRRRGH!” Robin yelled and scrambled out of bed faster than a Swordmaster that had Rally Speed used on them.

The frog would’ve soared across the room if Lissa hadn’t caught it in time. As always, the peaceful and tranquil silence was broken by his childish wife. 

He and Lissa had only been married for a short time now and she already turned her pranks up to eleven. 

“Ugh… why did I say you could prank me again?” Robin groaned, rubbing his temples.

The whole time his freakout happened, Lissa had been doubled over in hysterical laughter and a tirade of snorts filled the tent.

“I-I-In a second, R-Robin.” she gasped for air, her face red. The croaking of the frog and Lissa’s snorts combined for such a perfect maelstrom of Hell that Robin was dead sure that the army was about to come bursting in to be the “Heaven” that quenched it.

...Or something like that, Robin was sure he was delirious from the lack of rest.

Through her joyful tears of laughter, she seemed to zero in on Robin’s face. “Heehee!” she giggled, “You did that rubbery thing with your face again!”

After another minute or so, Lissa finally calmed down and released the frog outside. Robin could’ve sworn it was rushing outside to taste freedom against the clutches of the blonde devil.

“Are you mad at me?” Lissa asked as Robin sat on the bed with a sigh.

“Well, I wouldn’t say a joke was what I needed right then,” said Robin. “You’re going to give me a fear of frogs at this rate.”

“Aww, I know what’ll cheer you RIGHT up!” she said, who positively channeling Nowi’s energeticness to be this awake this late at night.

She strolled over to Robin and positioned herself behind his back. She reached over and placed a surprisingly strong grip on his shoulders. Without any protest from him, she began one of her tent-famous shoulder rubs. 

Leaning over, she put her lips to Robin’s ear. 

“The beeeest part about being your wife is that I do this special apology whenever. I. Want.” She whispered as she massaged his tense shoulders.

Each syllable in her words made for an admittedly satisfied grunt from Robin. She hadn’t given him many rubs so far, but her skill was already reaching a masterful level.

“R-right… but, Lissa, I’m pretty tired so the bed might give me an even better massage.” Robin said.

Lissa laughed. “Oh, please! Your body is already begging for more Lissa lovin’!”

She redoubled her efforts on his back and shoulders. There wasn’t much rebuttal in his voice as Robin would be the first to admit that this felt really damn good.

“There, there…” Lissa cooed in his ear. “You’re the only one allowed to have these special moments with me. Doesn’t it feel good?”

The only feeling Robin was getting was rapidly moving down into his pants. 

Lissa wrapped her arms around Robin and continued with the massage for a few more minutes. Soon, the quiet overtook the tent once more.

Robin’s own thoughts were quickly becoming mush even as Lissa doing nothing more than holding on to his body, it was enough to make him think of only one thing: her.

“Let me show you how sorry I really am.” Lissa murmured and snaked herself around and into a sitting position on his lap.

Facing him, Lissa gave a small moan as she began to slowly grind on her husband’s obvious protrusion.

“Aww it looks like someone isn’t ready to sleep yet!” she giggled and pushed her nightgown-clad body against his own.

Robin, for his part, was simply putty in his wife’s hands. He felt a greater sense of need that needed to be quenched after Lissa held him tight. He stood up with Lissa still wrapped around him like and bow and laid her down gently on the bed.

“Woah! You’re eager to move things along tonight!” Lissa’s cheeks were already blushing crimson, to Robin’s delight.

“Who needs sleep when I’m blessed enough to have a wife as gorgeous as you all to myself every night?” 

Lissa squirmed under his intense gaze. “Jeez, you can be quite the charmer when you want to be.” Her body was already showing signs of arousal, to Robin’s further delight. With no bra on to speak of, two light pink nipples stood up proudly against the skin-tight fabric of her nightgown.

Further down, a clear wet patch from where she grinded had formed. A few shakes of Lissa’s hips in that position were better than Olivia’s best dances.

Robin lowered himself and pressed his lips against Lissa’s feverish-feeling own.

It felt like they were on their way to their own exclusive Outrealm, oblivious to the outside world. 

Robin pulled away from Lissa, who made a little sigh as they separated. “They just keep getting better and better…” she breathed out.

He reached down and pulled her nightgown over her head. Time and time again Robin’s breath would catch in his throat as he gazed at his wife’s beautiful body. 

Her skin was a pale white that shined in the moonlight. As it comes with being in an army, she showed off some nice muscle too. Her stomach was toning up with a cute belly button and to cap it all of was her nipples.

Robin thought they needed a little attention too.

“Lissa,” he said softly. He planted his lips on her breast, electing another soft moan from her. He could feel his own cheeks firing up as he devoted himself to her ample chest.

Robin nibbled on her nip for a moment before rolling it around with his tongue, a personal favorite of his. There was nothing more arousing to him than playing with her boobs.

Lissa let loose another low groan as felt up her other tit with his free hand. Slowly but surely her sweet voice climbed higher and higher as he continued playing with her. He felt a distinct sense of pride knowing he was the cause of her flushed skin and sweet moans.

He pulled back and she shivered with a mixture of sweat and his spit on her skin.

“Jeez, you looking me over this much is embarrassing even for me y’know.” whined Lissa. 

Robin chuckled, “I know, that’s why I keep doing it.”

Finally, the time had come for him to begin the main course. He sat up and unceremoniously took Lissa’s panties off.

Her pussy shown with wetness that positively begged to be lapped up. Who else but himself would be perfect for this job?

Robin lowered his head to savor Lissa’s taste, something he adored above all else. Her clit was standing at attention as he gave his full concentration to it, now that her breasts were pleased.

He peppered her second pair of lips with kisses, feeling the lower half of her body jerk with joy.

“Ngh… Robiiiin!” Lissa moaned and ran her hands through his hair and grabbed ahold of it pretty sexily in his opinion.

Robin licked his lips and attacked away at Lissa’s bud with what felt like an Astra. Good thing he had Tonguefaire equipped of course.

He inserted two fingers into her pussy and her walls lovingly clamped down on them as more juices escaped from her. Robin didn’t think he was a master servicing Lissa or anything, but the sweet moans that filled the tent as her body jerked and twisted made him feel like he was.

Back and forth his fingers went as his mouth did all the talking and quenched her burning pussy. Lissa desperately thrusting her hips upward to match the speed of his skilled tongue and fingers. 

Her sweet voice was the only noise Robin registered in the warm night.

“O-ohh, I’m getting close.” Lissa’s legs tightened around Robin and her grip on his head was near rock solid. 

Feeling adventurous, Robin brought a finger and gently prodded Lissa’s other secret place.

“Robiiin!” whined Lissa, her orgasmic enlightenment halted for a moment, “You know I’m ready for that end yet!”

A moment too perfect to lose, Robin looked up at his darling wife with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. “Gotcha,” he laughed, “That was payback for the frog!”

Before Lissa could respond however, he quickly redoubled his efforts to make her cum.

“Ngh, you jerk…” Her pants and groans returned, the previous moment forgotten. Robin’s mouth and hand working together in harmony to reach the same end.

Higher and higher Lissa’s moans soared. There was honestly nothing more arousing to Robin than to hear someone he loved so much respond as sexily as this to his efforts. 

Lissa’s breath hitched in her throat. “YEES!” she squealed in pleasure. Her hips rocked back and forth as a wave of juices damn near covered Robin’s whole face.

Her breath came in short gasps as she cooled down from her intense orgasm and Robin continued to pump and lick her pussy.

“Hah, hah.” Lissa’s chest heaved with every breath as she fell from her high. The intensity of her orgasm made her skin as red as a Valflame. 

Robin sat up, savoring the taste of his reward on his face as wife looked at him with dreamy eyes. “It just keeps getting better,” she said, a satisfied smile on her face.

“Now, I think it’s about time I calmed down that awfully big bulge in your pants~”  
\--

Robin’s tongue and Lissa attained support level S+


End file.
